The present multi-purpose tool generally relates to the field of hand tools used with mechanical fasteners. More specifically, the present multi-purpose tool relates to hand tools designed to engage multiple fittings and fasteners, such as hexagonal bolts and nuts, screws, and wing nuts. The present multi-purpose tool may be included in an installation kit accompanying an article employing multiple fittings and fasteners.
A variety of tools are often needed to deal with the multitude of fasteners encountered on a given job. This is often the case for plumbers or do-it-yourselfers doing plumbing work. In some cases, many different fittings and fasteners may be present on a single plumbing fixture. For example, installing a toilet frequently involves the use of hexagonal bolts and/or nuts, screws, flange nuts, and/or wing nuts. The wing nuts or flange nuts are often threaded over long bolts. Toilets are not sold with tools capable of securing these fasteners. Toilet installers are therefore forced to obtain tools separately, which may be inconvenient and expensive. Hand tightening some of these fasteners in the cramped conditions typically associated with toilet installation can result in hand cramps and even injury, which is particularly problematic in the often unsanitary environment posed by the installation or removal of an existing toilet. The use of multiple tools for toilet installation can be time consuming as one searches for the proper tool, and switches between tools during the installation. In addition, carrying around a variety of tools to the job site may be cumbersome.
Another job involving a multitude of fasteners is shutter installation or removal. Many different fittings and fasteners may be present on a single storm shutter. For example, installing or removing storm shutters frequently involves the use of hexagonal bolts and/or nuts, screws, and/or wing nuts. Shutters are not sold with tools capable of securing these fasteners. Shutter operators are therefore forced to obtain tools separately, which may be inconvenient and expensive. The use of multiple tools for shutter installation can be time consuming as one searches for the proper tool, and switches between tools during the installation. This is particularly problematic when hurriedly attempting to secure storm shutters, for instance, in the face of an approaching hurricane. As with toilet installation, carrying around a variety of tools to the job site may be cumbersome, and even more so with multiple shutters.